<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>insolitus by esqers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919445">insolitus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers'>esqers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross (Xtale Sans)/Killer (Killertale), Cross is here to show Killer a Good time, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Service Top, Soul Cunnilingus, Soul Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, background bad sans poly but what else is new in my fics, i guesS??????, kross - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross’ room, freshly cleaned, with the blinds drawn and a multitude of candles placed around the few available surfaces. They provided nothing but a fire hazard that Nightmare would’ve berated him for, but if he knew that, Cross didn’t care.</p>
<p>Killer wasn’t stupid, he knew it was the other trying to set up a mood, but the sentiment was lost on someone like him. Still, it was a <i>little</i> endearing, maybe, and Killer wasn’t going to be a dick and point it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>insolitus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/gifts">avosettas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bee had some Really Good Ideas like, yesterday?? i think? and i just HAD to write this bc its SO up my alley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cross had really gone all out on this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer mused on his surroundings; Cross’ room, freshly cleaned, with the blinds drawn and a multitude of candles placed around the few available surfaces. They provided nothing but a fire hazard that Nightmare would’ve berated him for, but if he knew that, Cross didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer wasn’t stupid, he knew it was the other trying to set up a mood, but the sentiment was lost on someone like him. Still, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>endearing, maybe, and Killer wasn’t going to be a dick and point it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the sheets were fresh from the laundry, which was probably a waste considering they’d end up soiled again in no time, but at least he could enjoy the smell of lavender from the detergent Cross favored for a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go as slow as you need,” Cross promised, so close that Killer could feel his breath fanning over his skull. He was placing feather soft kisses wherever he could reach, little sparks of magic that Killer would never admit to anyone were getting to him just as well as any dirty talk would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to force down the urge to snip back something mean, because Cross had asked for this — timid and quiet — and Killer agreed, for only stars know what reason, and it would be counterproductive to rescind that agreement now, before they even did anything. So he kept his mouth shut, because he didn’t trust himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross’ hand slid over the surface of his ecto-body, from the pudge of his stomach down over his hip and to the inside of his thigh, thumb rubbing into the pliant magic almost soothingly. He was so close to where Killer wanted him to touch, and yet so </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not that Killer was averse to getting fucked, far from it. But it was also far and few in between, and he could barely remember the last time he had even formed a cunt. (He thinks it had been for Nightmare, and he could vividly remember being pushed down onto the mattress by all four of his tentacles as Nightmare leaned over him, as close as Cross was now, panting right into where his ear would’ve been as he fucked into Killer hard and fast, everything a blur of pleasure and pain.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thigh jerked under Cross’ touch, still a polar opposite to the memory Killer felt like he’d just relived. Cross chuffed a laugh, and it took Killer all he had not to close his legs as a line of slick trailed down from his cunt to soak the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross pressed one more kiss to Killer’s nasal bridge and then sat back on his haunches. His mismatched eyelights rowed the body presented to him like he was looking at a painting in some kind of a gallery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humiliatingly, Killer’s cheekbones flushed and his SOUL wavered in its shape as Cross smiled down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Cross said, more self-assured than Killer was used to hearing him, and the hand never left his thigh, still rubbing small circles over the point where it met his pelvis. He was suddenly glad for not being ticklish, because the touch was barely-there, and probably would’ve driven him crazy. Or crazier than it already was, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was proving hard to not be snippy, and from the knowing look Cross graced him with, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which only served to make Killer more impatient. “Are you gonna touch me anytime this century?” he huffed, but his outburst was only met with another smile and a kiss as Cross leaned over him, and Killer could feel that selfsame smile against his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you ask for,” Cross told him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars damn him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this wasn’t fair. Or maybe it was, maybe this was payback for all the times he’d teased Cross over the years. Even if it was, though, at least Cross made good on his word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand snaked down, cupping over the swell of Killer’s cunt. It wasn’t much, but Killer let out a relieved sigh at finally having some kind of stimulation. Cross’ fingers slid through the slick, parting his lips and rubbing over them in slow strokes, palm pressing over Killer’s clit. It was the perfect thing to rut up against, Killer’s sockets falling shut as he arched his hips, chasing the sparks of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross didn’t comment, even though Killer knew he must’ve looked desperate, to use Cross’ hand like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A finger teased along his entrance, dipping in — barely past the first phalange — and Killer jolted like he’d been struck, a noiseless cry leaving his open mouth, past all the panting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of moving further in, though, Cross pulled it out and left Killer to rub against his palm a couple more times. Until Killer caught himself and glared half-heartedly up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to snip back, this time, but Cross was faster, scooting down between his legs and making himself comfortable as he gripped Killer’s thighs and peered at him over the slight swell of his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this’ll be better, first," he said, and Killer didn't have the time to ask him what he meant before his teeth were pressed against his cunt, Cross' breath hot over the sensitive flesh and his tongue even hotter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer's hips rose on instinct, to press into him as much as he could. Cross' nasal bridge was in the perfect spot to rub his clit, but he couldn't even enjoy bucking into that contact, because Cross held down his hips and he couldn't move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could, technically, reach down and hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he wanted in turn, but that'd be against the spirit of letting Cross lead. Of all times to develop a conscience, Killer just had to pick the one where he was going to be eaten out. And he couldn't even be mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross pulled him out of his thoughts with a broad swipe of his tongue, the tip threatening to dip inside before moving up to lap at the sensitive bud of pseudo-nerves. His skull was stained in red and the sight only served to make the heat running through Killer's joints brighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer… wasn't sure if Cross had a lot — or any — practice with this, but once he managed to pull a choked moan out of him, Cross' whole demeanor changed, and he licked into him with an enthusiasm that could rival Horror's. His tongue flitted over his lips and slit and flicked his clit before there were teeth teasing it so gently Killer couldn't stay quiet if he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! Cross!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross mumbled something that definitely wasn't coherent, but it vibrated through Killer and made his fingers twist where they held onto the covers, and if he'd had skin, it would've been past the point of turning white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goddamnit, fuck me!" he demanded, trying to arch into the next lick only to be held down yet again. Then, a little quieter and much more strained, he added, "Please…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And who was Cross to deny his lover anything, especially when he had asked so nicely? So he pushed his tongue into the pliant ecto-flesh, one hand slipping off of Killer’s thigh to rub soft circles over his clit as his tongue licked into the wet insides. The walls fluttered around it, in time with the way Killer’s phanages tensed in the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nowhere near the quick and dirty Killer had become accustomed to, and yet each time Cross’ tongue slipped inside as deep as it could go, stretching his entrance wide around its girth and forcing Cross’ teeth to scrape painlessly against his lips, he moaned, bones rattling with the force of his shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world around them bled away, leaving only the two of them, and the heat that spread through every leyline in Killer’s body like molten lava. The only things he could hear were his own choked moans and whines he’d never admit to making, and the wet slurping of Cross’ ministrations, and the soft hums he kept replying to Killer’s blabbering with that reverberated through him down to the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure — and pressure — mounted, a knot in Killer’s stomach that threatened to snap each time Cross ran a phalange over his clit with just the right amount of pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Cross slid a finger inside alongside his tongue, and Killer swore he saw stars when it brushed against some sensitive spot. His whole body seized up, heels digging into the covers as he arched his spine almost painfully, bathing Cross’ skull in more slick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept up his movements through it, soft and steady, keeping Killer on that cusp until the tingling along his spine turned sour, and only then did Cross pull away, licking his teeth. He looked like Killer felt, just as satisfied, even though the lilac glow of his ecto-flesh was bright enough to illuminate the puddle Killer had made on the sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, oh, Kills,” Cross cooed, scooting himself up and over his lover, and Killer’s muddled mind didn’t catch on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sounded so placating until he started wiping under his sockets, coming away with more than the usual, tar-like hate. “It’s okay. How’re you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Killer felt great. Aftershocks ran through him like little currents, and he hadn’t even realized he’d started crying, so used to something running down his cheekbones. He, however, wasn’t sure how to convey that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a brief discussion with himself, he leaned up and kissed Cross instead of an answer, tasting himself on his teeth and tongue, and unconsciously, he curled a leg around Cross’ hip, to bring him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me,” he stated, inbetween kisses. He supposed it was safe to move his arms now and wound them around Cross’ neck. He was too lazy to do much more, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross chuckled, a soft sound that did something to Killer’s SOUL, and looked down at him with far more love and reverence than he deserved. “Anything for you,” was all Cross said before he gripped Killer’s hips and raised them off the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pillow was put underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross leaned away after another kiss and Killer’s hands fell soundlessly back to the mattress. He uncurled his leg from around Cross’s hip at his prompt and Cross kissed the spot right above his patella, where the ecto-flesh ended. He moved the leg over his shoulder and made himself comfortable between Killer’s legs, knees digging into the mattress as he (much too lovingly) assessed Killer’s cunt, clenching around nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer’s breath hitched when Cross’ cock pressed against his entrance, sliding through all the slick for a moment before breaching him, punching the rest of his breath right out of him. Cross entered him with a single, slow thrust, shaping the ecto around himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars!” Killed cried, walls clenching around Cross and hands scrambling for purchase by his head. They stayed like that for long minutes as Cross waited for him to adjust to the size, rubbing those soothing circles into his thigh once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body convulsed on its own, still not over his previous orgasm, and every time he clenched around Cross’ girth, his fried nerves sung with pleasure. Eventually, Cross started moving, not much faster than he’d eaten him out, just rocking their hips together, but it still had Killer crying, clawing through the sheets as he tried to push back against the thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no rush,” Cross reminded him, a dusting of purple on his skull as he watched Killer’s twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but everything felt like too much and not enough simultaneously, and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Cross smiled and kissed his knee again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I touch your SOUL?” he asked, eyelights glued to the organ as it pulsed in time with their gentle thrusts, its heart shape telling Cross everything he needed to know about how Killer felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a gasp, body jolting as Cross rubbed over a spot that had his eyesockets squeezing shut. He nodded instead, and missed the way Cross’ face lit up like a Gyftmas tree, hand reaching out to cup the SOUL with all the gentleness in the multiverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross brought it up to his face and shamelessly ran his tongue from the base to its tip; Killer jolted upright, thighs clenching him in place as he stared, wide-eyed, watching Cross lick along the surface of it the same way he’d licked across his pussy. Slow and precise, the magic of Cross’ tongue made the lines of the SOUL wobble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Cross…” he gasped, ribcage rising and falling rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Cross asked, before his tongue dipped into the red centre, and Killer’s whole body shuddered, feeling like Cross was touching him everywhere at once. He could only nod again, words lost on him; he was nearing the edge again, and awfully fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It kept cresting and cresting, the way Cross rubbed his thumb over the edge of the SOUL not helping any. And it definitely wasn’t helping when he started thrusting into Killer again, his other hand leaving his thigh to rub at his clit, so slick it added to the cacophony they were orchestrating in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was maddening. Killer never wanted it to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next orgasm crept up on him, a steadily rising wave that crashed into him all at once, when Cross flattened his tongue against the SOUL and hit deep inside him, and he came with a cry of the soldier’s name, bastardized into a high, prolonged moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross pulled out of him, still holding onto Killer’s SOUL as he wrapped his other hand, soaked in Killer’s cum, around his cock and started jerking himself to completion. Killer’s joints flicked with pleasure, ghost goosebumps shooting down his spine as Cross panted against his SOUL.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killer’s vision was fuzzy along the edges, probably with more tears, but he refused to look away, entranced with the way Cross left butterfly-soft kisses across </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, biting out his name as purple cum fell between them in long ropes, adding to the mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a couple minutes — Killer couldn’t say how many — just staring at each other and enjoying the slowly fading pleasure that flooded them. Cross carefully returned Killer’s SOUL, looking sheepish as he averted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did— Did you like it?” he asked, as if he hadn’t just held Killer’s whole being in his hand. His stupidity actually stunned Killer into silence, and he had to think how to reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” is all he came up with, and opened his arms to tug him down. “Get over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cross leaned down, let himself get pulled, even if he did try to avoid the cooling puddle between them. Killer kissed him, still tasting himself. He was sure the mental image of Cross kissing his SOUL would forever be seared into his memory. Maybe he could return the favor next time? Hmm, a thought to ponder later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll admit there’s something to all this soft shit,” he stated, much to Cross’ obvious excitement. His smile was wide and full of mirth, and Killer kissed him again, unsure if he wanted to wipe it off, or just feel it better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cross whispered, barely audible despite still being glued together, and if Killer had eyelights, he would’ve rolled them. Stupid Cross, acting like Killer did </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>a favor when it had obviously been the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if that’s what Cross needed, Killer didn’t mind playing along. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can talk to me on <a href="https://armethaumaturgy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/esqers">twitter</a><br/>bee's twitter is  <a href="https://twitter.com/avosettas">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>